


i love it when you call me...

by exrui (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post Mpreg, Riding, Smut, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Top Sam Wilson, mentioned like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exrui
Summary: bucky honestly liked it when sam called him his baby daddy





	i love it when you call me...

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is written in the same style as my other stony story kinda cause i wanted to 🤷♀️  
but i still liked how it came out so it's chill
> 
> also egypt was a random name i chose because i thought it was pretty ((':

it been an accident when bucky first got pregnant.

it came out of nowhere, the whole team was surprised. 

shit, they were surprised themselves. 

neither one of them thought they would get this far to be able to have a family. 

but they were glad they started a family with each other.

bucky gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

they swore on they're lives they were going to raise her right, no matter what.

steve often helped though, when they were too 'busy' to do certain things. he was still proud of his two bestfriends though, they didn't get along at first now they were married for three years with kid. it was amazing.

after bucky gave birth, he put on weight. he honestly did not give a damn if he put on weight or not, it only mattered if his man thought he looked good. which he definitely did.

those creamy, but strong thighs that felt oh so soft in his hands, his little pudgy tummy that quickly replaced his abs that him and egypt love to tickle, his strong torso, looking softer each day as bucky stayed out of the gym and trains less than before to spend more time with his family. oh, how much he loved this sexy man.

"hey, sammy. how about you stop ogling me, i can't focus on my hair." bucky obviously saw him staring, as the older man takes long strides towards him with a knowing smirk placed on his face and stood between sam's legs while he put up his hair in a messy bun.

"my bad, j. i just couldn't help but admire that i managed to snag such a gorgeous man." sam smirked up at him as he placed a kiss on his hand.

bucky rolled his eyes and jokingly pushed him away. "please. don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. i did all the work in this relationship. _i _had to snag _you._" 

sam scoffed, then he proceeded to ignore him. "can't i just admire my beautiful husband?" he wraps his arms around the brunette's waist and fakes a pout as he buries his face in his chest. 

he feels the vibrations of bucky's smooth laugh. "i see someone's in the mood tonight, huh? lay back now, sammy."

sam gets all giddy as he lays against the sheets, letting bucky crawl over him, starting off kissing him slowly, but proceeding to kiss him deeper as sam felt all over his body, getting him all hot and bothered. 

"you really ain't wasting no time, huh?" bucky smirked as he grinded down against sam's crotch, and recieved a deep groan in return. 

"i sure as hell ain't. fuck, my baby daddy's so hot. good lord." sam lets out a breathy chuckle.

suddenly things stopped and it threw sam off real quick. 

"j? you good or-" sam tries to shift from under the other, but was interrupted by bucky quickly pinning him down to the bed.

sam gulped, nervous. he tried to wonder what he might've said to make bucky upset, but he doesn't have a clue.

"what did you say?" bucky asked him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"uhh, 'i sure as hell ain't. fuck, my baby daddy's so hot?" sam responded obediently in confusion. 

"that! say those two words again, sam." bucky suddenly got _reeeaaallly _close to his face, with a seductive smile on his face, eyes dark with love and lust.

"um..baby daddy?" sam looked curiously at bucky, eyes slightly widening when bucky lets out a deep moan, grinding down on sam again.

"fuck, the things you do to me, sammy." bucky pulls down sam's boxers along with his jeans and mouth's at the head.

sam immediately grabs his head, and moans. "damn that mouth is a blessing, babe." 

bucky hums around his length at the praise, and continues to suck sam's dick until he's close--then he pulls off.

"you alread-" "yea, i'm always ready for you, doll." bucky gives sam a wink as he lines sam's dick up with his hole and slowly sitting down.

"goddamn, you're fine as fuck, james." sam gripped bucky's hips tightly as he thrusted up into him, while bucky grinded down in a smooth rhythm. 

"not quite as fine as you, sweetheart, but i'll accept it." bucky gives his infamous charming smile, before he started to bounce up and down quicker, both men moaning and groaning in delight.

soon enough, they both came. sam inside bucky, bucky over both himself and sam.

they cuddled up in bed together after they cleaned up, just relaxing in each other's presence, listening to the other's heartbeat.

"you know.." sam started, bringing bucky's attention from admiring how his love's skin glowed under the light. 

he hummed, showing he was listening. "we're lucky, iris is a deep sleeper, because you were pretty loud." sam laughed when bucky hit him on his now bare chest. 

"whaddya mean me? we were both loud." bucky playfully glared.

sam locked him with a raised eyebrow. "really, babe? other nights you're always hollering we gotta ask steve to-" sam was about to continue but bucky cut him off with a laugh, telling him to 'quit it' while he buried his face in his neck.

"don't worry, j. you'll always be one of my babies." he wrapped his arms fully around him.

"don't start" bucky mumbled as he threw his leg over sam's pelvis. "you're lowkey getting me in the mood again, but my ass is kinda sore." at that sam busted out in a full on cackle, making bucky join him in on his laughing, eventually telling him to calm down so they don't wake their daughter.

sam sighs dreamily. thinking absentmindedly about spending his life with bucky and egypt.

it was intimate moments like this he cherished the most with one of his dearly beloved.

his other dearly beloved sleeping quietly and safely in a room a couple doors down.

he could get used to this. he definitely could.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> (lmfao it has exactly 999 words💀)


End file.
